A water drain or outlet for removing water from surfaces or areas such as flat roofs, balconies, terraces or the like, often has a collector funnel into which water to be drained flows, then being discharged by way of a pipe portion that may be connected for example to a drain pipe. The funnel may have an annular flange for supporting on and possibly connection to the roof covering, while a connecting covering sheet may be secured to the roof covering and cover the flange, the sheet being secured to the outlet, in particular the funnel portion, by a securing ring. Alternatively, the roof covering itself may be clamped to the outlet by the ring, in which case the covering sheet can be omitted. Thus, the roof covering or the sheet may be clamped in the water outlet without using separate fixing means, apart from the ring, between the outside peripheral surface of the clamping ring and the inside wall of the funnel. However, such a clamping ring can reliably seal the roof covering or the sheet only when the ring is sufficiently firmly seated in place, and this makes it necessary to observe precise production tolerances.
In another form of water outlet, an annular insert is fitted into the collector funnel, while between the insert and the roof covering or the covering sheet, which is inserted into the funnel, there is placed a closed spreader member which may be provided with sealing lips and which presses the covering or the sheet against the inside wall of the funnel.
Apart from the fact that, in the above-mentioned construction with sealing lips, the sharp edges of the lips can cut into the roof covering or the sheet, and, if a heavy loading is applied, can even cause it to tear, both the above-mentioned water outlets have components which are separate from each other and/or from the main component of the outlet. These separate components therefore require separate storage. There is also the danger that some of these components can be lost during transportation or in the process of assembly.
In yet another form of water outlet which comprises heat-barrier plastic foam, a plastic film or sheet may be moulded or formed with the outlet in the region of the support flange, that is to say, the water outlet and the connection sheet form a single unit. While this construction does not require additional components for connecting the sheet to the funnel, in the event of damage to the sheet during storage or assembly the entire water outlet may have to be discarded; in the event of damage to the sheet after the water outlet has been built into place, the outlet must be removed from the roof construction, and this can involve considerable expense and work.